


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by jupiterjazzz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Has A Beard, Creampie, Jock Straps, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterjazzz/pseuds/jupiterjazzz
Summary: it's their anniversary. that's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 is the prequel to the smut. the smut doesn't happen till chapter 2. sorry bois.

Neil Josten is not a smooth person.

One would think that years on the run would make him the stealthiest, smoothest motherfucker in the world. And while he is all of that physically, the poor boy wouldn’t know attraction or flirting if it walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

He is not smooth when it comes to conversation, social cues, flirting either. Basically anything that doesn’t involve Exy or Andrew.

But, Neil is trying.

His and Andrew’s anniversary is coming up and he wants to do something for Andrew. He could go the easy way and get him sweets or clothes or alcohol. But he wants this occasion to be one that they will never forget. For that, he will enlist the help of Nicky and Allison.

 

\--

 

So. Neil has an idea. Said idea involves skimpy clothes, sex and Andrew. 

Neil knows that Andrew would never admit to having a good time with him. Especially when those good times involve Andrew and his beautiful dick. But, Neil wants to doing something sexual for him. He knows Andrew likes sex with him, so why not spice it up a bit?

 

\--

 

When Neil texted Allison and Nicky to meet him in the girls’ room he didn’t expect Renee and Dan to be there too. He can’t kick them out of their own dorm, so he has to endure their company and share his embarrassing idea with two more people. The thought of it makes his head spin.

His panic was interrupted by Nicky and Allison bursting into the room, dramatic as always. They greeted the residents of the dorm with a simple “sup” then continued to the couch, where they would sandwich Neil between them.

Neil cleared his voice and looked down at his shoes. “So…” he started, not confident enough to make eye contact with anyone in the room, “about my idea… I need your help with it.”

“Yes, yes we know Neil. Now tell us what you actually need help with. Give us some specifics.” Allison replied, looking slightly annoyed already.

“I want to dress up for Andrew.” Neil said in one quick breath. 

The room was silent, and Neil could feel their looks of shock and confusion. He was glad to get that off of his chest though. If he waited any longer he might’ve spontaneously combusted.

Nicky was the first to break the silence with a simple “oh”, which was followed with, “I dress up for Erik all the time. Especially when we haven't seen each other in a while. It’s a totally normal thing to do.” Nicky’s words calmed Neil slightly, helping him believe that his idea wasn’t so absurd after all. Dan, surprisingly, was the next to speak. “So how do you want to dress up for him? In his clothes, lingerie, a sexy nurse costume?” She said the last part jokingly.

“That’s what I need help with!” Neil all but screamed at them. Sure, he’s had plenty ideas for how he should dress, but he doesn’t know if it’s good enough or too much. That’s what Nicky and Allison are there for. Nicky for the final verdict and Allison to get him what he needs.

After a half an hour of discussion, they narrowed it down to panties and stockings or a skin-tight pair of spandex shorts. Neil had the same opinion for both options: good, but not quite good enough. He wanted his ass to be prominent in whatever he wore. While the panties and the spandex he were a good fit, he was looking for something better.

Then it hit him, like ton of bricks. Something that Kevin of all people had mentioned to him once.

A jockstrap.

After Kevin had brought this item of clothing to his attention, he went back to the dorm and Googled what it was. When the images were pulled up, it was not what he was expecting. It looked like some sort of weird man-thong, and uncomfortable too. Athletes wore these all the time but Neil never saw the appeal. Now though, it’s the perfect solution. His ass would be proudly showcased for Andrew’s viewing pleasure and there’s nothing more that he wants than that.

When he pitches the idea to the girls and Nicky they hop on board right away. Nicky is slightly upset that he didn’t come up with that, while Allison is already looking and name-brand jockstraps for him.

Maybe this won’t turn out so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bois. I was gonna do smut in chapter 2 but I got lazy. 3 will be the smut chapter and the final chapter.

To say that Neil is nervous is an understatement.

Today is his and Andrew’s anniversary. They went to Columbia by themselves, much to Kevin and Nicky’s disappointment, who wanted nothing more than a fun night of drinking.

Too bad for them.

Neil is fidgety the entire ride to Columbia, much to Andrew’s annoyance. He taps on the door handle, bounces his foot. Eventually, Andrew breaks and simply says “Stop.”

Neil’s nerves calm themselves a little at Andrew’s words. He knows Andrew can tell something is up. He also knows that Andrew is aware that their anniversary is today. Andrew has said nothing about this. But, Neil expected that. Andrew isn’t the type of person to celebrate anniversaries or birthdays.

Once they arrive at Eden’s Twilight, Neil and Andrew make a beeline for the bar. Roland, of course, is working. “The usual?” he asks conversationally. Andrew rewards him with a nod. Once their drinks are made, they head back to their table.

“What’s wrong, Abram.” Andrew says. Andrew doesn’t ask, he demands.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Neil says in reply. The unimpressed look on Andrew’s face is one he sees often. Andrew grunts in response, relinquishing the fact that Neil isn’t going to budge.

 

\--

 

Five glasses of whisky later Neil has no worries about his plan. With Andrew's presence allowing him to drink so much, Neil was unstoppable. He was bouncy and joyful and full of energy. That energy, Neil decided, was going to go towards dancing. 

Neil made his way to the crowded club floor. His limbs were loose and his mind was jumbled. Neil started to sway to the beat of the song playing, the bass pumping loudly through his body. He picked up his pace, letting his body move on its own accord.

He felt a pair of hands circling his waist.

“We’re leaving.” It was Andrew who had said that, guiding Neil off of the crowded floor and back to their table. As they exited the club and made their way to the car, Neil swayed on his feet. Andrew was there in a second to keep him from falling.

They reached the car at last, Neil stumbling into the passenger’s seat and Andrew getting into the driver’s seat. They buckled themselves in and began their drive back to the Columbia house. The drive was short but Neil couldn’t wait. He laced his fingers through Andrew’s and lightly ran his nails over Andrew’s palm.

“Yes or no?” asked Neil. He was getting needy and wanted to show Andrew his gift. Neil knew that this couldn’t happen in the car, but he could get a head start, right? 

“Yes.” was Andrew’s curt response. Neil detached himself from Andrew briefly, then began running his hands up and down Andrew’s arm, appreciating the solid muscle there. Andrew’s arms were one of Neil’s favorite things in the world. Those arms could protect him, they could support him, they could hold Neil against a wall while they make out. They could do everything.

As Neil continues his movements, he could see Andrew’s hand tighten its grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Neil saw Andrew’s jaw clench as well, his eyes almost too focused on the road ahead of him.  
Perfect.

Neil was ecstatic when they arrived at the house. It was almost time to set his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any punctuation or spelling errors.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's spelling or punctuation errors I wrote this impulsively.


End file.
